


良港绿喜

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: NTR嫂子文学四十分钟速打有bug勿见怪
Relationships: RairaMinato
Kudos: 7





	良港绿喜

佐藤来良在一片漆黑的观众席中伸手抚过井上港人的大腿根，感受到对方正微微的颤抖着，他便笑了起来。他知道自己的哥哥一定有看到，毕竟关系席就在舞台正前方呢。但现在的哥哥不知道的是，井上港人出门前就被他摁在浴室里操了好几次，操得港人整个人都迷迷糊糊的，被内射时也只是哭着抖了抖。直到佐藤来良把调到最高的跳蛋塞进他后穴时他才反应过来，哭着求来良把跳蛋拿出去，毕竟没有人会想夹着老公弟弟的精液和跳蛋去看老公的演唱会，然而来良当然是不会理会的。那么为什么来良会说是“现在”的哥哥不知道呢？因为佐藤来良有个恶趣味，他喜欢把自己操嫂子的每一个瞬间录下来然后传给哥哥。谁让哥哥成天不在家呢，这可是哥哥的错啊，他想。  
井上港人自知劝不来这个独占欲过强的小孩，但他实在不愿意当纯喜在台上唱歌的时候自己在台下被操，还是被纯喜的弟弟操。所以他只好小声在来良耳边说：“来良⋯⋯我们去别的地方做好不好？”向来在性事上说一不二的来良居然只是笑了笑便答应了，这使港人有点疑惑，但随即便被对方说走就走的行动力震惊到忘掉了。  
来良直接把他拉到后台一个颇大的房间里，把他压在镜子前脱他衣服，跳蛋也没拉出来便把自己那粗大的肉棒操了进去。被跳蛋操出来的淫水和残留在里面的精液就是最佳的润滑剂，肉棒操进去的第一下港人就爽得大叫，随即意识到自己正身处后台，便赶急咬着自己的手背。来良见状也没有逼他，只是扯着他的头发强逼他抬头看着镜子里被操的自己：“嫂子你看看自己？被老公的弟弟操得这么爽，你看看你的淫水流得一腿都是了，要是哥哥看到会怎么想呢？”只见港人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，可对来良而言那已经不具杀伤力。他干脆把港人整个人压在镜子上方便自己操得更深，冰凉的镜子磨蹭着敏感的乳头，爽得他后穴也缩紧了。被夹得差点射出来的来良用力拍打着港人肉肉的屁股，本意是想提醒对方放松点，可是看到被自己打得一片通红的屁股他便更兴奋了。一边在穴里抽插、一边配合着抽插的节奏去打他屁股，本身就有点被虐狂倾向的港人竟然被打屁股打到高潮，直接就射了在镜子上。来良一边感受着对方高潮时紧致的小穴，一边感受每次抽插时都会狠狠地在他龟头上震动的跳蛋，爽得他感觉自己也差不多要射了。  
这时休息室的门却打开了，走进来的是河野纯喜。井上港人见状羞得只想逃走，却被来良紧紧地抱在怀里继续操，他只能哭着在纯喜面前挨操。最后来良射进港人的穴里时看着眼眶泛红的哥哥，咬了咬港人的后颈并说道：“港人是我的了，毕竟是哥哥自己不要的。”


End file.
